valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
General Apricot
DMG 12 times to the enemy / 15% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 350% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 20% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Slicing Scythe |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 300% DMG to all enemies after a successful attack / Absorb 100% / 30% chance / Max 2 times |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Slicing Scythe |skill g lv1 = Deal 350% DMG 13 times to the enemy / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 400% DMG 13 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = ☆Slicing Scythe |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 400% DMG to all enemies after a successful attack / Absorb 100% / 35% chance / Max 2 times |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Slicing Scythe |skill x lv1 = Deal 700% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 800% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Slicing Scythe |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 500% DMG to all enemies after a successful attack / Absorb 100% / 50% chance / Max 3 times |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = Apricot is in high spirits and even a bit motivated after eating her favorite sweets. |friendship = Sugary is a righteous flavor! It gets me motivated. |meet = This is NOT your lucky day. It's mine! I'm feeling good! |battle start = I'm actually a bit motivated. |battle end = I'm totally outta energy. |friendship max = The Celestial Realm has lotsa sweets?! I gotta go sometime! |friendship event = Lord Zel likes all sorts of food, but I focus on sweets. Delicious sweets are the most righteous of all food! |rebirth = Did you know that sugary foods are the most lavish? The poor can't afford them, but Lord Zel buys them for me. I'm going to serve her for life to thank her for that. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = General Apricot's Orb |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Amalgamation }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:Neo Generation